Repayment
by SupaGirlXx
Summary: Two weeks of work to free Sasuke from Orichimaru’s grasp, to give him what Naruto believed would be the best birthday present. It seemed easy enough, but what happens when Naruto loses his own freedom along the way? SasuNaru Rating subject to change
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo!

Hope you guys enjoy the new story, I guess, hehe. And as for my other stories... -shifty eyes-

--

8p.m Monday, October 13th

Naruto stood on the doormat, nervously fluffing out the non-existent wrinkles in the suit Orichimaru had lent him. Taking a deep breath, he brought a hand up to the doorbell.

The door suddenly whipped open, a male about the same age as Naruto leaned casually against a wall on his right. Long black hair flowed down his back, silver-grey eyes stared at his guest in amusement, portraying the only bit of emotion on his face.

The said boy raked in the features of his visitor, unconsciously licking his lips. Gorgeous azure eyes, soft (or run-your-fingers-through-able) golden hair, and a muscular, tanned body.

"Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Orichimaru sent me here..." Naruto trailed off, not quite sure how to finish.

The boy nodded, a small smirk playing at the corners of his face.

"Neiji. Hyuuga Neiji." He replied before turning and walking into the house. "You can throw your clothes on the couch by your right."

Taking an uncertain step into the threshold of the house, Naruto wondered to himself just what his job had exactly entailed.

8 years ago

Sasuke stilled, suddenly afraid. His mission was to secure an old abandoned warehouse, uninhabited as far as anyone knew. It was an easy mission, almost too easy. He heard a soft breathing from his right, then a small pitter-patter of feet.

It was an ambush, it had to be. Sasuke swallowed, feeling a bit of saliva sliding down his painfully dry throat. His parents' death came back to him, in that sudden moment.

"_Lord Uchiha, it's an ambush! Orochimaru's here!" Fugaku bit his lips painfully. He knew this day would come, the elders' refusal of assigning A-ranked missions to their jounin had made their distaste in the clan clear. But they did not slack off, they were prepared. However, having the infamous snake-sannin as their opponent... _

"_Mikoto, take Sasuke and hide. Do not wait for me." His meaning was clear, he did not bother hiding the darkness in his tone. He would not be meeting up with them, he would die fighting for his clan. "Itachi." The older Uchiha's curt nod back at his father showed that he understood the summoning. He would fight along his father, for his clan. _

"_Otoo-san, okaa-san, what's happening? Where are you going? Why is onii-san going with you?" Sasuke's obsidian eyes prodded his father's questioningly. Feeling suddenly emotion overcome him, Fugaku bent down, and gave his youngest son a swift one-armed hug. _

_Saying nothing more, Itachi and Fugaku left the room hastily, not glancing back. Mikoto was strong, she did not cry. She knew what would happen, and what her duties were. She would protect the youngest Uchiha heir at any cost, she would put her own life on the line like the others. _

_Sasuke was crying, tears streaking down his face. His otoo-san had never hugged him like that before. It was a parting hug. He would never see his father again. He sobbed harder, and began running down the hall after his otoo-san and onii-san. His mother caught him by his collar, and pulled him back roughly. _

"_Lemme go! Lemme go! They're leaving, don't' you see?! They'll never come back! I have to go, I have to–" _

"_Stop it Sasuke." It was his mother's tone more than anything else that made him suddenly cease his struggle. "You can't help. Don't ruin everything Sasuke, they're all fighting for you." _

_Turning his small head around, his bright, tearful gaze met one alike his own. He had never seen his mother cry before. _

"_Go to sleep Sasuke, you're too loud." Mikoto made quick, skillful hand-signs, and her face broke out into an exhausted smile. "Goodnight 'Suke. My sweet baby, my hope." Hearing the all too familiar words, and the swift kiss on his cheek that carried through the jutsu that would ensure that Sasuke would have a dreamless sleep, Sasuke closed his heavy eyelids._

_Fighting the overpowering hands of sleep, Sasuke managed to mumble a few barely coherent words through his lips. "Okaa-san... you'll.. You'll be here... when I wake up... won't you?" _

_His mother did not reply. More tears sprung out. "Ne, okaa-san.. Answer..me..." Sasuke finally gave in to the overpowering jutsu, his mind giving in to the darkness. _

Remembering the last scene gave him courage. He would not let his parents' efforts go to waste. He took out the pill that Kabuto had given him, pinching it between his thumb and index finger. It would ensure that the Uchiha clan's secrets would be kept in case of an emergency. All he needed to do was swallow the small pill, summon a bit of chakra to his eyes, and the famous Sharingan would be closed forever to those greedy few who wanted its secrets.

"Ne... ne... who... who are you?" The small voice spoke out, strangely defiant in its fearful tone. It was a trick. He knew of the genjutsu the Sound could cast with only their voice.

"Show yourself." He ordered.

Silence.

To his surprise, he heard footsteps, soft uncertain ones, approaching him slowly. He took out a kunai, ready to attack at any moment. His eyes were adjusting to the darkness, he could see a small shape appearing from the darkness.

The footsteps stopped just behind a thick concrete post to his right.

"Don't... don't do anything stupid. I'll hurt you, I swear." The voice was more confident, with a demanding tone not unlike Sasuke's.

Sasuke felt his muscles clench in anticipation, his hold on the kunai tightening.

A foot stepped out from behind the post, slowly, hesitantly, the rest came out. Sasuke felt his eyes widen in surprise. The boy was young, younger than him.

Bright cerulean eyes met dark obsidian ones.

"Are you one of them?" Naruto's voice came out a little stronger upon seeing that his 'opponent' wasn't much older than him.

"'Them'?"

"The villagers. Did they send you here to kill me?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke was silent. Villagers? He couldn't be talking about the peaceful civilians from Konohagakure. He could hardly imagine any of them trying to kill the ten-year-old boy in front of him.

"Oi, answer me teme!" Sasuke twitched slightly. Teme?

"If they sent me here to kill you, you'd be dead already, dobe." He replied calmly, keeping his expression even.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows together, his eyes prodding Sasuke's for any signs of falsehood, any signs of the lies he was too used to seeing.

Sasuke couldn't help feeling a small pang of pity for the small, blond boy in front of him. A silent bond formed between the two boys then.

Slowly, a grin broke through Naruto's face, his sky-blue eyes twinkling with amusement and joy at meeting this odd new acquaintance, maybe even friend. He stuck out a tanned hand, the old Uzumaki confidence returning.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, teme." Sasuke stood there for a second, unmoving. This was weird, really weird, but all the more weird because it felt natural.

"Uchiha Sasuke, usurutonkachi." Sasuke smirked, he couldn't help but think the blond looked stupidly cute wearing that broad grin on his tanned face.

"Uzumaki! It's Naruto Uzumaki! Hey! Don't just walk away when people are talking, duck-butt!"

10 years later; 6pm Friday, October 10th

Naruto smiled fondly as he recalled the memory. Sasuke had visited him regularly then, Naruto never asked why, he was just glad to have the extra company.

Remembering these events made his resolve harder. Sasuke freed him from loneliness, Sasuke became his first friend who brought him back his life. And now, he was going to repay the stoic boy by getting back his freeing him from Orichimaru.

He felt his muscles clench in anticipation as he walked through the old teashop, where the snake-sannin resided. Business was good, as usual. The traditional styled tea-shop was filled with customers.

"Just one." Naruto nodded towards the petite Asian girl that walked towards him, her eyes raking over his well built tanned body that showed under his white shirt, strong legs extending out from the dark orange (yes, orange) shorts.

She bowed down slowly, making sure that he would see just a bit of her cleavage before getting up and bringing him to a rather secluded spot. Naruto followed behind her happily, completely oblivious to the way she would run her hands through her hair, the slow swishing movement of her hips.

"Miruku tei please." He flashed an attractive smile at the waitress.

"Anything else?" She asked, her voice coming out in a low, seductive tone, leaning slightly closer towards the table.

"MmMm. I'm good, arigato!" Another grin.

Walking off slowly, making sure to twist her hips just in the right way, Sezuko wondered what the hell was wrong with the blonde sex-god sitting behind her. By now, he would've at least asked her for her name. Or..

"Ah, ne, uhm... waitress-chan..." Abruptly stopping in her steps, Sezuko quickly turned around, her large eyes prodding Naruto's questioningly, taking note of the slight desperation and embarrassment in his expression. A smug smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"Yes?"

"Where's the washroom?"

--

5pm Thursday, October 9th

Sasuke sat on his bed, rubbing the water off his hair with one of the hideously orange towels Naruto bought him, puzzling over the day's events.

"_What do you mean, you can't come? It's your party!"_ _Naruto shouted, his eyes widening in disbelief._

"_I'm busy then dobe. I told you already." Sasuke replied, not bothering to look at Naruto. He didn't understand what the big deal was, it wasn't the first time he refused to go to a party with his friend. _

"_But it's _your_ party!" Naruto reiterated. "Hell, it's on your birthday." He could hardly believe how utterly dim-witted the supposed genius was. A party. On his birthday. A birthday party. _

"_Dobe, I've told you before. I don't like parties." Sasuke sighed, feeling that this could take a while. _

"_But you always go when I ask!" _

"_Beg." Sasuke murmured under his breath. _

"_What?"_

"_Nothing. I'm not going, that's it." _

_Naruto pounced then, trapping Sasuke on his bed, his hips straddling Sasuke's. _

"_Saaasuuukeeee," Naruto breathed, the tip of his nose touched Sasuke's. "Onegaii..." _

_Sasuke was silent. Naruto, being oh-so-annoyingly naive idiot that he was, did not notice that his hot, hot breath was on Sasuke's lips. He also failed to realize that a very sensitive part of their anatomy was touching, and that certain anatomy was starting to...grow. _

_Growling, Sasuke pushed Naruto off him, willing his erection away. 'Dead puppies... dead golden retrievers... gold hair... Naruto sucking–...Itachi... Naked Itachi...' _

_And there goes Sasuke jr. _

"_I have a mission." _

_Naruto looked at him, one (well, two, but you gotta give him props for trying) eyebrows raised in surprise. _

"_What is this? The ninja adaptation of 'I have a dream'? I know obaa-chan doesn't give out missions on birthdays!" Naruto accused, a finger (no, not _that_ finger) pointed at Sasuke, the air of a detective surrounding him._

"_A mission from Orichimaru, usurutonkachi." Sasuke nearly rolled his eyes. Naruto didn't miss a beat in his reply. _

"_Orichimaru? I thought you said you were done with him, I mean, you haven't received any missions from him for two weeks now, so I thought..." Naruto narrowed his azure eyes as Sasuke slowly walked towards the bathroom, conveniently ignoring Naruto's babbling. Sasuke didn't bother repeating the fact that he had told Naruto Orichimaru had given him a two-week vacation, two weeks ago. And, though he'd die before... well, he'd never admit it, but he rather enjoyed the attention from the blond. _

"_Oi, Sasuke!" Sasuke stopped in his steps, mentally sighing to himself. If it had been anyone else, he wouldn't have stopped. The dobe had no idea just how much control he had over Sasuke, which, in turn, made Sasuke faintly annoyed. _

"_What?" Turning his head around, he was surprised to find Naruto sporting a large grin. _

"_Nothing. It's a surprise." If possible, his grin grew wider. _

_Rolling his eyes, he decided to ignore the blond boy, and continued on his way towards the shower. _

"_Dobe." Hearing no retort, Sasuke turned around to find Naruto gone, and the window agape. _

Slowly getting off the bed, he made his way towards the washroom once more. Hesitating to check his reflection, he found multiple mini-orange fluff-balls in his hair.

Throwing an extremely dirty glare at his towel (and, had it been any _other_ towel, it would've curled up in fear), he made a mental note to go shopping for a new one.

--

Hope you guys enjoyed the story so far, thank you for reading! (Hah, I'm so cheezy)


	2. Chapter 2

Ah, yes, I promised myself that I'd at least finish two chapters of this before I posted it, so... here it is! -weak grin-

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

--

16:30pm Friday, October 10th

As Naruto washed rinsed the suds off his hands, he ran the plan over his mind once more:

1. Henge into the sexy female Naruto in uniform

2. Sneak into the 'Employees Only' door (which, Naruto had noted with delight, was extremely close to the 'little boy's room')

3. Find Orichimaru; ask him to free Sasuke

4. Under Construction

Naruto checked his reflection in the mirror once more, pleased with the result (and, of course, how extremely _talented_ he was). Long blond hair in two ponytails, dark, smokey-blue eyes, and a slime figure (double D-cup though, of course).

Hearing the stalls rattle behind him, Naruto turned around to see Kiba exiting the stall (yes, guys pee in stalls now, move on, move on) to his right. Forgetting his current state, Naruto flashed a large grin at his friend.

"Oi! Dog-brains!" He called out. "What're you doing here Kiba?"

Doing a double take, Kiba finally registered the figure standing in front of him. The voice sounded awfully familiar, but the body... and just how did the really, _really_ 'attractive' women, know his name?

Swallowing his saliva in one painful 'gulp', chants of 'I have Hinata, I have Hinata, I have Hinata' ringing in his head, he managed to stutter out a mutated 'hello'.

"Hello? Kiba? You're fly's open..." Naruto shook his/her head, a small grimace on his face. "What are you doing here?"

Kiba blinked once. Twice.

Once again taking in the sight of the very, very _fe_male form in front of him, his mouth fell open.

"Oh my God. _Oh my God._ I didn't see the sign... Why again?! WHY AGAIN?!" Kiba's voice had progressed to a level where only dogs could here.

Naruto watched in confusion as his friend rammed himself through the closest wall, wondering if Kiba had finally snapped after all those months with Hinata. (He didn't mean to think it in a _mean_ way, he just always figured that Kiba would crack sooner or later after having stayed with the nice, quiet girl for so long.) The self-proclaimed prodigy/mastermind failed to realize that it may have had something to do with the fact that he had henge-ed into a girl in the 'little _boys' _room'.

Loud screaming erupted from outside, followed by shouts of 'a beast! It's a beast!'. Reminding himself to thank Kiba for the diversion later (he mulled over just how reliable a friend and teammate Kiba was) Naruto quickly slipped out the door, and into the 'Employee's Only' door.

Finding himself in a long and winding corridor, images of secret labs and traps filled the head of our blond protagonist. Making his way down the hall, he quickly found that it wasn't very 'long and winding' at all. An abrupt right-turn brought him to a door that read:

'Office of Orichimaru, Manager, a.k.a Snake-sannin'

Naruto felt slightly disappointed, hopes of a bloody battle where he came out victorious crushed. Twisting the doorknob (in a very manly and aggressive manner) and pushing the door open, he found himself staring straight at...

"Sasuke?" Naruto inquired, nearly jumping out of his pants when the armchair in front of him swivelled around at the voice, bringing him face-to-face with Orichimaru.

Doing a quick double take, Naruto had took in his surroundings once more, and realized that what he had thought was Sasuke, was in fact, a life-sized model of the stoic boy. 'Ah. Thank God.' Naruto thought to himself, letting out a small sigh of relief, 'it was just a life-sized model of... wait. What?'

"Why, hello there, how may I help you, Naruto-kun?"

"Hey!" Naruto frowned, he had hoped to at least get some information out of the sannin before going straight to Sasuke. "How did you know I'm Naruto?"

Orichimaru said nothing, a grin stretching out across his face.

"Anyways, I'm here to–"

"Free Sasuke?" Orichimaru asked, the sadistic grin still not leaving his face.

"Yes, how did... okay. Well, yea." Naruto found himself running out of words, a rare occurrence.

"Oh, but you see, Naruto-kun," Naruto shivered slightly at the way Orichimaru licked his lips after saying his name, "Sasuke's very, very good at what he does, and I don't feel like just _letting_ him go. And besides, Sasuke's become like a best friend to me, and well, I'll be all _lonely_ without him..."

"I see where this is going. I'll fight you! It's either him or you isn't it?"

"Kukukukuku," Orichimaru laughed, "WAHAHAHAHA." he quickly cut off. "Sorry, habit. You're very funny, Naruto-kun. I don't think it'd do us any good if either of us died. However, why don't you help me? I think you have just the face and body for it. And in return, you get Sasuke."

"Okay!" Naruto replied, not thinking before he spoke, just wanting to get the hell out of the office that was starting to look more and more like a Sasuke-shrine. His freak-o-meter had finally peaked after seeing the many Sasuke-wigs preserved in glass cases.

"I'm just.. Going to go now." Naruto muttered before quickly walking out the door. Suddenly halting in his steps, he turned back to look at Orichimaru in the eye. "What's with all the... Sasuke?"

The small hesitation before answering told Naruto all he needed to know.

"Ah, he's employee of the month," Orichimaru's raspy voice rang through the hall as Naruto quickly made his leave. "If you try hard, my little Naruto-kun, you can get your picture here too!"

--

8:15pm Monday, October 13th

Another _very_ brief meeting had Naruto informed on just what his job was to be.

All he had to do, was to go to the people (mostly company owners or hokages) who owed Orichimaru money, and get them to pay back the money.

However, as Naruto analyzed the expression on Hyuuga Neiji's face, he wondered just what exactly Orichimaru had meant when he said he had 'just the face and _body_' for it.

"You can throw your clothes by the couch on your right." Naruto halted mid-step.

"What?" Neiji didn't reply, but simply cocked his head the right in a not unfamiliar arrogant gesture. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows together slightly, a glare directed at the long haired boy.

Throwing his jacket on the couch (he had desperately hoped that in 'clothes' the boy had meant _jacket_), he went and sat on the love-seat (the couches with two seats, not literally a 'love' seat) beside Neiji.

"Well, uhm, I'm here to... that is... there's some files..." Naruto faltered as he watched Neiji lean back against the chair, watching him with a rather freakish intensity in his silver eyes and an annoyingly familiar smirk playing around the corners of his lips.

"Can you stop looking at me?" Naruto asked, trying his best to be more polite, a forced grin on his face.

Silence.

Feeling that he was starting to like the boy less and less, he decided to ignore freaky-eyes for now and just get this over with so he could leave.

"Anyways, here are the files Orichimaru gave me, it looks like you owe him... crap! Five million?! Ahh shit man..." Naruto mumbled off as he watched Neiji reach for a small, black rectangular notebook from under the coffee-table.

"You know, you kinda remind me of Sasuke," Naruto muttered as Neiji got up and took a pen. "You know him?"

Naruto paused slightly, allowing time for a reply. Hearing none, Naruto decided to go on with his Sasuke-ramble. "Gosh, you really are like him, aren't you? You're both cold, mean, smirk-y bastards. You both have black hair, but his... it's kinda like a duck, you know? Not like, the head, you know," Naruto snickered slightly as he imagined Sasuke with smooth gelled-flat hair, "it's like the butt–"

Naruto abruptly cut off as he found himself staring into pools of gray. Their faces were centimeters apart, and, for some reason Naruto couldn't quite understand, he felt his heartbeat quicken.

"Sasuke? Who's Sasuke? Stop talking about him." Naruto felt his breath hitch slightly, thoughts of explaining that Sasuke was his best friend, thank you very much, caught dead in his throat as he felt Neiji's breath on his lips.

_Hoho. This is interesting. You're gay._

Blinking his eyes rapidly, effectively snapping himself out of his stupor, he cleared his throat loudly and scooched away from those perplexing eyes that never left his.

_I'm _not_ gay. And why are you out now? You haven't said anything for a long-ass time now, old fox._

Naruto shivered mentally as the fox laughed (a low, wheezy sound) in his head.

_It was getting interesting._

More laughter.

Trying, in vain, to ignore the laughter, he collected his thoughts and turned towards Neiji.

"Thank you very much for your time," Naruto said, his voice coming out slightly more high-pitched than usual.

'_Goddammit Uzumaki! Get a grip! You're not a woman, and you didn't sleep with him!'_ Naruto mentally berated himself. "I'll be going now."

"Aren't you forgetting something, blondie?"

A small 'crick' sounded as Naruto snapped his head around at the soft yet extremely masculine voice.

Neiji waved the cheque in front of his face in a slightly taunting manner. His smirk widened as he watched the realization slowly hit Naruto's face, followed closely by a faint blush.

"Yea, right, thanks." Naruto quickly reached out and snatched the cheque from Neiji's hands, mumbling incoherently as he attempted to leave for the second time that night.

"Don't I get something?" Naruto stopped, yet _again_, and couldn't help the small shiver that escaped him as Neiji's hand grasped onto his wrist.

"Hn?" He managed to make out, wanting very much to just get out of the damn house. Naruto watched as Neiji licked his lips slowly, sensually.

"For paying you-" This time, Neiji was cut off as a fist connected with the side of his head.

"That's the money you owe you perverted bastard!" Naruto shouted, blush coming on full force.

Neiji watched in amusement as Naruto stomped out of the house, growling in between each 'stupid, perverted, snotty, rich, bastard'.

Getting this one in bed would definitely be fun.

--

'_That's the money you owe you perverted bastard'?_

_Screw you. _

_Kyuubi laughed. You really are an idiot. If you can't make up better come-backs, you should've just slept with him. You're still a virgin aren't yo– _

_Sh-shut up! _

_More laughter. _

Naruto stormed off towards his apartment, the cheque in his fist, fuming over the incident.

--

10pm Monday, October 13th

Kyuubi didn't speak again until they were inside the apartment building, still extremely amused over the whole incident (which only served to annoy Naruto more).

_So you're gay huh, kid?_

_I'm. _Not. _Gay. Shut up._

Despite what he had said, the many nights of P&P (popcorn and porn) with Kiba, he couldn't explain why he just hadn't felt attracted to any girls since Sakura, and that had just turned out to be a familial kind of love. While he convinced himself that he was just waiting for the 'right girl', he couldn't explain why his _body_ wasn't reacting to _any_ girls. I mean, it's not that he didn't enjoy porn or anything, the whole sex thing was hot, sure, but imagining himself with girls... that just wasn't a turn on. This helped explain the way his body reacted to Neiji, a _male_, just a few hours back, however...

Still immersed in his thoughts, he failed to realize the two red glowing orbs in his apartment as he opened the door and fumbled for the lights.

"Ah... there we go..." Rubbing his eyes sleepily, Naruto turned around to find himself face to face (well, actually face to neck. Naruto wasn't very tall.) with some_one. _In his house.

Letting out a small (very manly) scream, his hand grabbed his shirt, breathing heavily, he reminded himself that he was a ninja.

"Holy _crap_ Sasuke, you scared the shit out of me. What the hell are you doing here?"

--

Hope you guys enjoyed the story so far! Please review and add in your suggestions and perhaps favorite couples, thank you and see you!


End file.
